Forbidden Love and Misfortune
by NALUfuckinlover
Summary: Lucy Heartifilia sleeps with a stranger who is 7 years older than her. Ever since that day things were never the same. No matter how hard they try to keep away from each other the always end up sleeping together. Not only that but it seems as if God hates her for she is in for some trouble.


Chapter 1

**Okay this does have Lemon and it may suck so please go easy on me. **

Enjoy!

Lucy moaned as the man above her kissed her neck and felt him caress her breast. She knew he was way older than her but she didn't care, she was drunk out of her mind and this guy had _amazing_ hands. Lucy knew she had to stop the man from taking her shirt off, unclipping her bra, taking off her skirt and her underwear but once his dick was inside of her she knew their was no turning back.

The man who was seven years older than her didn't even stop when she cried out in pain but only went fast and deep inside of her. She was still a virgin and she cried and told him to stop but he only fasten his pace and thrust into her more deeply.

It hurt her so bad and she starting hitting his chest telling to stop but he gripped her waist more tightly and leaned into her ear.

"Shhh", he whispered,"Just wait a little bit it would feel better, the first would always hurt a woman", he then started to kiss her passionately and she responded to him. He moved in and out of her slowly and when Lucy moaned he fasten his pace.

"A-Ahhh, Faster please go Faster", She begged. She clawed his back as he started to move faster and Lucy moaned louder once he hit a certain spot.

Having sex was the most amazing feeling ever and the way he made feel made her scream out.

Every time he hit her G-spot it made everything this else better, their wet bodies making sex sounds it made it feel as if he was meant to be her first.

The whole room was was filled with the smell of sex and alcohol, moan and groan where heard all over the room. Their was no doubt that her cries of pleasure weren't just heard in her apartment but Lucy didn't care, all she knew was that she was close.

"Cum for me baby, come on cum"

She felt her walls tighten and gripped the bed sheet tightly. Lucy released and cried out in pleasure.

After a few thrushes the man relesed and fell on top of her leaving then both panting trying to catch there breaths.

The man kissed Lucy's neck and pulled out of her making them both moan. He grabbed the bed sheet and pulled it over them. After kissing her cheek, he hugged her tightly against him and both feel asleep, unaware of what might happen when they wake up the next morning.

Lucy woke up the next morning with a nasty pain in her head and, and well down there. She tried to get up but a pair of strong arms hold her tighter preventing her from getting up. She froze, fear travelled through her whole body. She slowly turned to look at the person holding her.

Once she saw who it was she did the first thing that popped into her mind. She screamed.

"Ahhhh", the man instantly let go of her and backed away from her as far as he could. He was definitely wide awake.

Lucy started to cry not knowing what else to do,"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God what did we just do!", she cried. She just lost her virginity to a stranger! She didn't even plan to lose her innocents now! She wanted ro lose it to a man she loved once they were married!

The man rubbed his head remembering she was a virgin and he didn't even go easy on her, he felt like such a dick."There, there now" he said, he's never known what to do in situations like these,"It's alright there is nothing to worry about, its going to be jus-", he stopped remembering something important he lifted up his bed sheet and put it back down "Shit..."

"Hey" Lucy called out.

Startled he jumped a bit,"What?" he asked.

"What's your name?", she asked. Hey dont judge her she just wants to know who this virginity theif was. He was fucken hot.

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel" he said. She nodded thinking it was best to say her name to he he suddenly asked,"Please tell me yuhh took a birth control pill"

"No, why?" she said a bit confused.

He stayed silent for a moment then said," because I didn't use a condom".


End file.
